


magic

by AFR1CABYTOTO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, New Year's Eve, SakuAtsu, not beta read because i do not care enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFR1CABYTOTO/pseuds/AFR1CABYTOTO
Summary: short lil New Years Eve fic
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 29





	magic

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this on New Year's Eve and i'm the slowest writer ever so this was a few days late WHOOPS.

“Kiss me, Miya.”

Atsumu’s lips fell into an O-shape, looking around to see if anyone else had heard what just came out of Kiyoomi’s mouth.

They were currently at Meian’s place for a small team get-together for New Year’s Eve. Atsumu sat next to Kiyoomi on the couch, knowing he wasn’t fond of having people too close to him and he knew Sakusa’s boundaries. Everyone else sat on the floor in front of them, surrounding the TV that displayed a countdown until the new year.

_00:01:45_

“What.” Atsumu said, looking everywhere but directly at Kiyoomi’s face.

“New Year’s tradition or something, right?” He spoke, lowering his mask so he could talk without his words being muffled by the fabric. “You’ve been talking about it since last week.”

Now thinking back on it, maybe he had been complaining a bit about wanting a New Year’s kiss, but he’d only been being dramatic. He glanced at the TV, watching Bokuto and Hinata slowly grow closer to the screen with excitement.

_00:00:50_

Atsumu looked back in Sakusa’s direction. “When did you become a comedian?”

“Miya,” he repeated, face serious as ever.

“Yer serious?” His voice came out softer than he meant it to, finally allowing himself to look Kiyoomi in the eyes.

_00:00:25_

It didn’t have to mean anything if Sakusa didn’t want it to. He had 20 seconds to decide whether he wanted his feelings to finally be out in the open or not. Especially in front of all his teammates.

_00:00:10_

Everyone started counting down from there, the room filled with excitement and anticipation for the new year. Atsumu was just nervous.

“Five,”

Kiyoomi took Atsumu’s hand in his own, leading his free hand to the side of his cheek.

“Four,”

Atsumu’s seen this moment in his dreams, but he never would’ve imagined it actually happening.

“Three,”

“I really hope the others don’t turn around within the next few seconds.” Kiyoomi said, his cheeks now revealed a slight blush. It was cute.

“Two,”

“Me too.”

“One! Happy New Year!” everyone yelled.

Kiyoomi closed what distance they had between them, pressing his lips against Atsumu’s. His body was in shock for a moment before melting and kissing him back. The kiss only lasted a mere two or three seconds tops, but he wished it was longer.

Atsumu rested his forehead in the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck, smiling bright.

“Happy New Year, Miya.”

“Happy New Year, Omi.”

“Get a room guys!”


End file.
